Wild Nights
by Flaming-Poison
Summary: Gabriel and Balthazar decide to help Sam forget about the impending doom of the world. This doesn't end well. The title is from Wild Nights and Fist Fights, The Blackout.


The search for Lucifer was wearing the brothers out. Sam and Dean were in desperate need of relaxation. Dean decided there was nothing better for relaxing than having some drinks at the local club. They decided that Castiel had to come with them because he needed to let go a little; he was so uptight about his brothers.

Dean pulled up in front of this sleazy looking club and him and Sam got out of the car. Cas was very apprehensive but slowly joined them. They stood by the Impala looking at the door for a while before heading inside. It was dark and hot but not ridiculously loud or that sleazy inside. They head to the bar to get drinks before sitting down in a corner. Dean and Sam drank their beers in silence while Cas glanced anxiously around the room.

"I am very uneasy being here. This place is a den for sin." Said Cas in his normal monotone voice. Dean had only heard him show some emotion a few times, but never when Sam was around. They were sat in silence; just trying to relax a little when a familiar, and rather unwanted, face appeared by us.

"Gabriel. What are you doing here?" Asked Cas, staring up at his brother. Gabe shuffled in and sat next to Sam, taking his beer and swigging it. He pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and sat eating it.

"I came to catch up with some old friends. What about you Cas? Never thought you'd be in a bar. Did your bitch boy bring you?" Responded Gabe, nodding at Dean. Dean glared at Gabe and stood to leave. Cas stood with him.

"I need to talk to Bobby. I'll catch you later Sam." Said Dean, turning to leave. He really didn't like Gabe all that much and couldn't stand being around him too long.

"I need to go to heaven and catch up with the look for Lucifer." Said Cas, following Dean out of the door.

"I doubt they've really gone separate ways. Everyone in heaven knows what's going on there." Said Gabe, leaning over to Sam and giggling. Sam could smell the sugar on his breath, and it was kind of sexy. Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. He was always like this when Gabe was around, but he would never tell his brother that.

"Yeah. They don't keep it secret very well. I hate to think what was going on when I enter the room and they are not meeting each other's eye and looking very flushed." Same replied. He kept his eyes on his hands, scared to look at Gabe and blurt something.

"You seem tense Sammy-boy. Anything, other than the looming end of the world, bothering you?" Asked Gabe, placing his hand gently on Sam's. Gabe looked up and saw a familiar face in the crowd. He smiled at the face and the stranger headed over.

"Long time Gabriel." Spoke the stranger. Sam looked at him and instantly could tell it was yet another angel.

"Balthazar. Too long. Please, take a seat." Said Gabriel. "This is Sam Winchester. Sammy, this is Balthazar." Balthazar's eyebrows rose at the name.

"Winchester huh? Anything to do with the boys that started the end of the world, or is that just a coincidence?" Balthazar's tone was patronising and sarcastic. He gave the impression that he wanted to hug the guy who started the apocalypse because he found it amusing. Sam just nodded and looked at his nearly empty beer.

"Well kid, I take my hat off to you. Lucifer will make mince meat of you but at least you'll go down fighting. Has your brother given over to Michael yet or is he still burning vessels left right and centre?" Balthazar laughed as he spoke, not feeling much for Michael.

"Balthazar. Leave the boy alone. He has enough on his plate without thinking about being Luci's bitch-boy. As for Dean; he has no intention of giving in to Michael either. Dean has a plan, and he's not suicidal." Said Gabe. He pet Sam's hand and Sam just stared as his drink. He drank the last of it and got up to get another, leaving the angels to themselves.

Sam sat on a stool at the bar and knocked back a couple of shots of whiskey before heading back to the table with other beer. As he sat down he caught the look in Gabe's eye and his blood heated up in his veins. Angels weren't stupid and they could probably both sense his anxiety.

"Finish up Sammy. We're gonna take you somewhere to get your mind off this end of the world crap." Gabe gestured to the beer and then to himself and Balthazar as he spoke. Balthazar just grinned and Gabe winked at him but Sam didn't see. Sam quickly drank his beer and followed Gabe and Balthazar from the bar.

As they exited the bar, Gabe took Sam's hand and suddenly they were in a relatively nice hotel room. Sam looked at Gabe quizzically but Gabe stayed silent.

"A hotel? Why a hotel?" Said Sam. "Gabriel, why are we here? There's a world falling to pieces and you're taking me to a hotel? You have weird priorities." Sam kept on.

"Kid. Shut up or I will gag you." Gabe said, turning to face Sam. Sam shut his mouth quickly, not liking the sound of being gagged by the angel. "We're here because you and Dean both need to relax. Dean has Cas for that; so we're here for you."

"Please explain what you mean?" Sam spoke quickly and very quietly. The angels were scaring him now. He had an idea what they meant and the idea of it made him tingle with anticipation. Instead of answering Sam, Gabe just leant in and kissed him quickly.

"That's what I mean. You will forget about all your problems and just give over to absolute pleasure for a while." Gabe smirked at Sam as he said pleasure. Sam got the impression he had just watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show and got way too into it. "Balthazar and I are here purely to make you forget, just like alcohol but better." Gabe winked.

Sam bit his lip at the thought of all this and Gabe stepped behind Sam and nuzzled into his neck. Balthazar moved in front of Sam and kissed him deeply. One of Balthazar's hands wound into Sam's hair and the other into Gabe's pulling him closer to Sam. Sam's hands went to Balthazar's waist automatically and pulled him closer, pressing his fingers into Balthazar's hips. Gabe's hand rested on Sam's hips and slid into his front jeans pockets.

Gabe spun Sam around to face him and pulled him in for a deep lusty kiss. Gabe pulled at Sam's shirt and got it open without popping a single button. Gabe leant in and started to attack Sam's neck, earning deep moans from within Sam's chest.

"Balthazar, get rid of the shirt, and jeans." Said Gabe between kisses. Balthazar slid the shirt down Sam's arms and leant round to undo Sam's belt. Once he got the belt open he undid the fly of the jeans and slid them down Sam's legs, kissing his back as he went. Balthazar stood up slowly once the jeans were off and kissed up Sam's back to his shoulder blades. Balthazar threaded his arms around Sam's waist and pressed against his back.

Gabe slid his hands over Sam's chest and stomach to his hips. Once his hands had found the waistband of Sam's boxers, Gabe pulled them down slowly. Gabe's eyes widened at the sight. Gabe gulped and knelt down in front of Sam, placing his hands on Sam's hips gently. He stared at Sam's hard cock for a while before taking the plunge. Gabe wrapped his mouth around as much of the dick as he could and licked it gently.

Sam moaned as Gabe started to suck roughly on his length. Sam looked down at Gabe and saw that the angel was struggling to fit Sam's entirety in his mouth. Sam laughed gently, and then tensed as Balthazar's lips found the sensitive spot on his neck. Balthazar wrapped his hands around Sam and threaded one into Gabe's hair and the other rested on Sam's stomach at the level of his belly button. Sam groaned harshly as Balthazar bit slightly on the spot.

Sam jerked as Balthazar sucked on his skin and thrust forward into Gabe's mouth. Gabe gagged slightly and then swallowed Sam's dick bit by bit. Gabe ran his hands around Sam and pulled on his hips, pulling them towards him at a steady pace. Sam got the idea and started to fuck Gabe's mouth. Gabe moaned around Sam and the vibrations caused Sam's knee's to go weak. Sam nearly collapsed but Balthazar caught him. Gabe and Balthazar looked at each other and nodded, lifting Sam easily and placing him on the bed.

The angels lay Sam on the bed and Gabe went back to sucking Sam's dick. Balthazar lifted Sam's head and sat behind him so Sam was leaning on his chest. Balthazar then went back to attacking Sam's neck with bites and kisses. Balthazar massaged Sam's shoulders and ran his hands over Sam's chest. Sam arched his back as Balthazar's hands moved lower on his body slowly. Sam shuddered and moaned. Gabe felt his dick twitch and looked up at Sam who was writhing under Balthazar's hands.

"Close your eyes and fucking swallow angel boy." Growled Sam, sounding a lot like Dean as he did. Sam quickly came in Gabe's mouth and shuddered. "Gabe. Fuck me." Gasped Sam.

Gabe swallowed quickly. "Nope." Gabe grinned up at Sam and then crawled up over him. Gabe leant down and kissed Sam, his tongue roaming Sam's mouth. Sam could taste himself on the angel's tongue and it was incredibly hot. Sam groaned into the kiss and Gabe rubbed slightly against Sam's already hardening dick.

"You just can't get enough can you Sammy. You're ready to go again. Balthazar's turn this time." Gabe moved off Sam as he spoke and kissed him gently. Balthazar moved over Sam and kissed from his collar bones downward. Once Balthazar reached Sam's throbbing dick, he sucked his finger and pressed against Sam's entrance. Balthazar pushed his finger inside Sam as he engulfed Sam's dick in his mouth.

Sam bucked as Balthazar pushed his finger into him. Sam's dick hit the back of Balthazar's throat and Balthazar groaned. The vibrations rocked Sam and he arched. Balthazar's finger moved in and out in a steady rhythm as he bobbed his head. Sam moaned uncontrollably and Gabe moved to kiss him deeply. Sam moaned into the kiss.

Balthazar entered another finger and Sam bucked. Sam started moving downwards on Balthazar's fingers, trying to get them deeper. Balthazar randomly twitched his hand and Sam almost screamed in pleasure. Balthazar continued to suck and thrust Sam, his eyes making contact with Gabe. Gabe was looking incredibly uptight and he moaned slightly when Balthazar licked his lips seductively. Sam looked up at Gabe and saw the lust in his eyes. Sam moved his hands up to Gabe's trousers and undid them.

Once Sam had Gabe's trousers off, he quickly wrapped his lips around Gabe's dick. Gabe moaned as Sam licked the tip slowly and then went back to sucking ferociously. Balthazar hit Sam's prostate again and Sam moaned around Gabe's cock. Gabe jerked in Sam's mouth and moaned himself. Sam felt the familiar warmth flowing through his body. His body tensed and his back arched as he came in Balthazar's mouth. He moaned roughly around Gabe and Gabe came suddenly. Sam swallowed quickly and looked at the angels.

Balthazar was looking rather embarrassed and Sam noticed and slight damp patch at the front of Balthazar's trousers. Sam collapsed on the bed, too exhausted to even think about that. Gabe collapsed next to him and Sam put his arms around him. Balthazar left quickly and without a word.

The next thing Sam knew, he was being woken by shouting in the room. He looked up to see Dean with Gabe up against the wall shouting at him. Cas was stood in the doorway just watching as Dean beat his brother up.

"Fucking touch my brother again, and I will personally rip you to shreds with your own blade." Dean dropped Gabe to the floor and punched him before storming out of the room. Sam just sat and looked at Gabe lying crumbled on the ground. His heart shattered when he remembered his brother's words. He couldn't carry on with Gabe without him getting hurt; Dean would never listen to him if he tried to protect him.

Sam sighed and got out of the bed. He head over to Gabe and sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry Gabe. I had no idea that would happen. Are you alright?" Sam asked. He wrapped his arms around Gabe and cuddled him close. Sam kissed Gabe's hair and Gabe relaxed. He rested his head against Sam's chest and closed his eyes.

"Sammy, it's not your fault. Dean was just angry I guess. I don't even know how he knew we were here." Gabe sighed. Sam buried his face in Gabe's hair and cried a little. Dean was being misunderstanding and outrageous. He was being impossible.

"Is there any way we can do this again without Dean finding out?" Sam asked. He nuzzled into Gabe's hair.

"Yes. There are many places I can take you where Dean will not find out. You want to do this again?" Gabe looked up to Sam and Sam nodded. Gabe smiled. "Good, so do I." With that, Gabe fell asleep in Sam's arms happily.


End file.
